Oi
Formally known as BLUE DEMON, Oi is a lesser demon from the First Circle of Hell (although his status supposedly grew to earn his rank). He is known as one of Raistandt's two Rooks and tends to take part in missions with his counterpart Ai. Using his titanic strength and the other abilities at his disposal he proves to be a tough mid boss! Appearance A hulking 12 foot blue monstrous brute! He has a humanoid form but a massively disproportioned upper body, having such a muscular figure that he must use his arms to walk as well. Tower of the Mind Eaters Arc With the alliance formed between Raistandt, Lord Blood, The Mind Eaters, and the Dashing Couple. Oi was sent with his partner Ai to guard the Tower and protect it against intruders. Surely this job would be simple...I mean who the hell would intrude on a place called the Tower of the Mind Eaters!? Surely only fodder! Yep! This job would be totally easy! They waited on the second floor since Lord Blood was having dinner on the first floor! Oi specifically waited stealthily (which is kind of weird considering his size) beyond one of the gates of the second floor...cloaked in the magical darkness the hall contained beyond said gate. When foolish adventurers stumbled upon the hall he would snatch them up either killing them or capturing them for the cells that his partner Ai guarded. Soon Lord Blood's party would be crashed and a bunch of adventurers would rise to the second floor (or take the convenient shortcut whichever came first!) It is here that Oi would make his debut! Phase 2 Throwdown! Oi was discovered by Tom the Monk and Raka Putra during Phase 2 (the latter being horribly killed by Oi's sneak attack) and proceeded to enter combat (Ai also doing the same having also been discovered). Tom, intercepting Oi's following sneak attack, sends him flying out of the hall and through the busted gate out into the open. Oi began to thrash about angrily as the adventurers pressed the attack, but he would capture Restandre in his huge grip. In an effort to save her, Jeff Zero sicks his Jolteon at Oi to break Restandre free...unfortunately Oi captures him in his other hand and crushes him (you were our favorite pokemon Jolteon!). Truly a tragic loss for Jeff Zero and our adventuring heroes....anyway back to the fight! As the battle progresses, Plum summons a Holy Arrow and sends it flying into Oi while he is distracted with the others, dealing some big damage! As he reeled back, JeffRaze lobbed his DESTRUCTIVE INTERFERENCE PULSAR at Oi, destroying him with the "POWER OF SCIENCE AND LASERS". Fortunately, Restandre had managed to escape as well! Oi had fallen and the adventurers could continue onward! Truman's Last Crusade Arc Oi acted as a demon commander during the battle that took place and acted as an obstacle for The Vanguard Squad in getting inside The Crystal Palace. According to Dog, Ai and Oi acted as Raistandt's "Rooks" during the fight. Oi would attack the front lines of The Vanguard Squad with his ability (which stems from the magical rod he carried) and begin smashing them apart. However, thanks to the efforts of Cata of Spades and The Support Squad, Oi is slain (after he hits himself with his own weapon / ability). Category:ITD1 Characters Category:ITD3 Characters